pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosmarie Waldrop
Rosmarie Waldrop (born August 24, 1935) is a contemporary American poet, translator and publisher. Life Youth in Germany Waldrop was born in Kitzingen am Main, Germany. Towards the end of World War II, she joined a travelling theatre, but returned to school afterward, in early 1946. At school, she studied piano and flute and played in a youth orchestra. At Christmas 1954, the orchestra gave a concert for American soldiers stationed at Kitzingen. Afterwards, an American serviceman, Keith Waldrop invited members of the orchestra to listen to his records. He and Rosmarie became friendly and worked together over the next few months, translating German poetry into English. University years In 1954 she entered the University of Würzburg, where she studied literature, art history and musicology. In 1955, she transferred to the University of Freiburg, where she discovered the writings of Robert Musil and participated in a protest against a lecture given by Heidegger. She then moved to the University of Aix-Marseille, where Keith spent 1956-1957 on his GI Bill. At the end of the year, he returned to the University of Michigan. In 1958, he won a Major Hopwood Prize. He sent most of the money to Rosmarie to pay for her passage to the United States. In the United States The couple married, and Rosmarie began studying at the University of Michigan, where she got a Ph.D. in 1966. She also became active in literary, musical, and artistic circles around the university and the wider Ann Arbor community. She began serious translation of French and German poetry. Waldrop is coeditor and publisher of Burning Deck Press. In 1961, the Waldrops bought a secondhand printing press and started Burning Deck Magazine. This was the beginning of Burning Deck, which was to be among the most influential small press publishers of innovative poetry in the United States. As such, she is sometimes closely associated with the Language School. Rosmarie Waldrop started publishing her own poetry in English in the late 1960s. Since then, she has published over 3 dozen books of poetry, prose and translation. She has lived in Providence, Rhode Island since the late 1960s. Writing Waldrop's work is variously characterized as verse experiment, philosophical statement, and personal narrative. Of the many formative influences on her mature style, a crucial influence was a year spent in Paris in the early 1970s, where she came into contact with leading avant garde French poets, including Claude Royet-Journoud, Anne-Marie Albiach, and Edmond Jabès. These writers influenced her own work, but equally, she became one of the main translators of their work into English and Burning Deck one of the main vehicles for introducing their work to an English-language readership. Recognition Rosmarie Waldrop has given readings and published in many parts of Europe as well as the U.S. She has received numerous awards and fellowships and was made a Chevalier des Arts et des Lettres by the French government. In 2003 she was awarded a grant from the Foundation for Contemporary Arts Grants to Artists Award. She was elected to the American Academy of Arts and Sciences in 2006. She received the 2008 PEN Award for Poetry in Translation for her translation of Ulf Stolterfoht's book Lingos I - IX. Publications Poetry * The Aggressive Ways of the Casual Stranger. New York: Random House, 1972. * The Road Is Everywhere; or, Stop this body. Columbia, MO: Open Places, 1978. * When They Have Senses. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1980. * Nothing Has Changed. Windsor, VT: Awede Press, 1981. * Differences for Four Hands. Philadelphia: Singing Horse, 1984; Providence, RI: Paradigm Press, 1999. * Streets Enough to Welcome Snow. Barrytown, NY: Station Hill, 1986. * The Reproduction of Profiles. New York: New Directions, 1987. * Shorter American Memory. Providence, RI: Paradigm Press, 1988. * Peculiar Motions. Berkeley, CA: Kelsey St. Press, 1990. * Lawn of the Excluded Middle. New York: Tender Buttons, 1993. * A Key Into the Language of America. New York: New Directions, 1994. * Another Language: Selected poems. Jersey City, NJ: Talisman House, 1997. * Split Infinites. Philadelphia: Singing Horse Press, 1998. * Reluctant Gravities. New York: New Directions, 1999. * (with Keith Waldrop) Well Well Reality (with Keith Waldrop). Sausalito, CA: Post-Apollo Press, 1998. * Love, Like Pronouns. Richmond, CA: Omnidawn, 2003. * Blindsight. New York: New Directions, 2004. * Splitting Image. Zasterle, 2006. * Curves to the Apple (includes The Reproduction of Profiles, Lawn of Excluded Middle , and Reluctant Gravities). New York: New Directions, 2006. *''Driven to Abstraction''. New York: New Directions, 2010. Chapbooks *''A Dark Octave''. Durham, CT: Burning Deck, 1967. *''Camp Printing''. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1970. *''The Relaxed Abalone''. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1970. *''Spring Is a Season and Nothing Else''. Mt.Horeb, WI: Perishable Press, 1970. *''Body Image'' art by Nelson Howe, New York: Wittenborn, 1971. *''Kind Regards''. Providence, RI: Diana's Bimonthly, 1975. *''Acquired Pores''. Paris: Orange Export, 1976. *''The Ambition of Ghosts''. New York: Seven Woods Press, 1979. *''Psyche and Eros''. Peterborough, UK: Spectacular Diseases, 1980. *''Morning's Intelligence''. Grenada, MS: Salt-Works Press, 1986. *''Fan Poem for Deshika''. Tucson, AZ: Chax Press, 1993. *''Blindsight''. Saratoga, CA: Instress, 1998. *''In a Flash''. Saratoga, CA: Instress, 1998. *''Blackwards''. Bray, Ireland: Wild Honey Press, 2000. *''Flat with No Key'' (with Keith Waldrop). Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 2008. *''Trace Histories''. New York: Belladonna (Belladonna Chapbooks #29), 2001. *''Cornell Boxes''. Los Angeles: Seeing Eye Books, 2001, *''Second Language''. Orono, ME: Backwoods Broadsides (Chaplet Series #92), 2005. *''Time Ravel''. Marly, France: Ink, 2010. *''Velocity but No Location''. Sardines Press, 2011. Fiction * The Hanky of Pippin's Daughter. Barrytown, NY: Station Hill, 1986. * A Form/ of Taking/ It All. Barrytown, NY: Station Hill, 1990. **''The Hanky of Pippin's Daughter / A Form/of Taking/It All''. Evanston, IL: Northwestern University Press, 2001. Non-fiction * Against Language?. The Hague: Mouton / Berlin: Walter de Gruyter, 1971. * Ceci n'est pas Keith / Ceci n'est pas Rosmarie (with Keith Waldrop). Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 2002. *''Lavish Absence: Recalling and rereading Edmond Jabès''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2002. *''Dissonance (if you are interested). University of Alabama Press, 2005. Translated *Peter Weiss, ''Bodies and Shadows. New York: Delacorte, 1969. *Edmond Jabès, Elva. Bolinas, CA: Tree Books, 1973. *Edmond Jabès, The Book of Questions (7 volumes, bound as 4), Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1976, 1977, 1983, 1984. *Helmut Heissenbüttel, Three Poems. Providence, RI: Diana's Bimonthly, 1977. *Alain Veinstein, From a Reader's Notebook. Ithaca, NY: Annex Press, 1984. *''The Vienna Group: Six Major Austrian Poets'' (translated with Harriet Watts). Barrytown, NY: Station Hill Press, 1985. *Paul Celan, Collected Prose. Manchester, UK: Carcanet Press, 1986; New York: Sheep Meadow Press, 1986. *Alain Veinstein, Archeology of the Mother: A selection of poems (translated with Tod Kabza). Peterborough, UK: Spectacular Diseases, 1986. *Edmond Jabès, The Book of Dialogue. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1987. *Emmanuel Hocquard, Late Additions: Poems (translated with Connell McGrath). Peterborough, UK: Spectacular Diseases, 1988. *Edmond Jabès, The Book of Shares. Chicago: Chicago University Press, 1989. *Jacques Roubaud, Some Thing Black. Elmwood Park, IL: Dalkey Archive, 1990. *Edmond Jabès, The Book of Resemblances (3 volumes), Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1990, 1991, 1992. *Edmond Jabès, From the Book to the Book. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1991. *Joseph Guglielmi, Dawn. Peterborough, UK: Spectacular Diseases, 1991. *Friederike Mayröcker, Heiligenanstalt. Edinburgh: Morning Star Folios 3/2 (March 1992); Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1994. *Edmond Jabès, The Book of Margins. Chicago: Chicago University Press, 1993. *Edmond Jabès, A Foreigner Carrying in the Crook of His Arm a Tiny Book. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1993. *Jacques Roubaud, The Plurality of Worlds of Lewis. Normal, IL: Dalkey Archive Press, 1995. *Elke Erb, Mountains in Berlin: Selected poems. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1995. *Edmond Jabès, The Little Book of Unsuspected Subversion. Stanford, CA: Stanford University Press, 1996. *Friederike Mayröcker, With Each Clouded Peak (translated with Harriett Watts). Los Angeles: Sun & Moon, 1998. *Emmanuel Hocquard, A Test of Solitude. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 2000. *Oskar Pastior, Many Glove Compartments (translated with Harry Mathews & Christopher Middleton). Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 2001. *Edmond Jabès, Desire for a Beginning Dread of One Single End (illustrated by Ed Epping). New York: Granary Books, 2001. *Gerhard Rühm, I My Feet: Poems & Constellations. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 2004. *Jacques Roubaud, The Shape of the City Changes Faster, Alas, Than the Human Heart. Dalkey Archive Press, 2006. ISBN 1-56478-383-9 *Ulf Stolterfoht, Lingos I-IX. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 2007. *Anne Portugal, Quisite Moment. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 2008. *''Dichten=, No.10: 16 new (to American readers) German poets'' (translated with A. Duncan, T. Frazer, N. Grindell, C. Hawkey), Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 2008. *Jean Daive, Under the Dome: Walks with Paul Celan. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 2009. *Peter Waterhouse, Language Death Night Outside. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 2009. *Elfriede Czurda, Almost 1 Book / Almost 1 Life. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 2012. Edited *''A Century in Two Decades'' (edited with Keith Waldrop). Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1982. *''Série d'Ecriture: Recent French poetry in translation'' **#1-5, Peterborough, UK: Spectacular Diseases, 1986-91; **#6- , Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1992- *''Dichten =: Recent German Writing in Translation''. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1994 Letters and journal *''Letters from Rosemarie & Keith Waldrop''. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1970.Search results = au:Keith Waldrop, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 10, 2015. *''The Ground Is the Only Figure: Notebook spring 1996''. Providence, RI: Impercipient Lecture Series, Vol.1, No.3 (April 1997) Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Electronic Poetry Center.Bibliography, Rosmarie Waldrop, EPC Electronic Poetry Center, State University of New York at Buffalo. Web, Apr. 11, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Rosmarie & Keith Waldrop: Ceci n'e pas Keith Ceci n'e pas Rosmarie: Autobiographies, (Providence, Rhode Island, 2002) Notes External links ;Poems *"Three Pieces" *Rosmarie Waldrop b. 1935 at the Poetry Foundation *Rosmarie Waldrop at the Electronic Poetry Center (EPC) ;Audio / video *Rosmarie Waldrop at PennSound *Rosmarie Waldrop at YouTube ;Books *Rosmarie Waldrop at Amazon.com ;About *Rosmarie Waldrop profile at the Academy of American Poets. *Rosemarie Waldrop at New Directions Publishing *Rosmarie Waldrop: Dictionary of Literary Biography v.169 (1996) includes "Bibliographical Information", "Biographical and Critical Essay", and "Further Readings about the Author". The piece's author notes: "Written in 1994-1995, the entry does not take into account Rosmarie Waldrop's substantial accomplishments since that time". *Apples of Discourse by poet Ben Lerner in Jacket upon the publication of Waldrop's Curves to the Apple * A Conversation between Joan Retallack and Rosmarie Waldrop, 2002 *12 or 20 questions: with Rosmarie Waldrop this interview first appeared on-line January 11, 2008 and includes many indispensable links ;Etc. *Burning Deck Press Official website. Category:1935 births Category:Living people Category:People from Kitzingen Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:American book publishers (people) Category:Writers from Rhode Island Category:German women writers Category:American women writers Category:American editors Category:American translators Category:French–English translators Category:German–English translators Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:Poets Category:Translators to English Category:Women poets